


Contract Be Damned

by BlueMotherLion3124



Series: Merthur Week 2021 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Cenred is a Bitch, M/M, Merlin is Not Okay, Pain, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin (Merlin), Sort Of, VERY divergent, a little ooc too, but he's trying his best, i don't know his character that well so sorry, no beta we die like my sleep schedule in 6th grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMotherLion3124/pseuds/BlueMotherLion3124
Summary: Merlin always loved his smiles however few they are. They made his nights in the dungeon not as dark. It’s a smile that gave Merlin hope for what the future could hold.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212737
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57
Collections: Merthur Week 2021





	Contract Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> ARE Y'ALL READY FOR DAY 2 MY LOVELIES!!! All aboard the angst train!!! (sorry in advance for any missed errors)
> 
> Prompt: "If we don’t get out of here-” “We will!”
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy my attempt at pain!

“Arthur, Arthur slow down,” Merlin gasps. “Slow _down!”_

Arthur slows after turning the corner and Merlin almost collapses on the floor. He’s tired, and Merlin knows Arthur can tell.

“Merlin, we can’t stay here!” he hisses. 

Footsteps approach, and both men freeze. By how heavy they sound, Merlin guesses that they’re only patrolling guards. He knows him and Arthur were careful when planning this escape, but he can’t help but fear that they’ll be caught. That he’ll be forced to go back to that room. That horrible, horrible room.

“Merlin--” Arthur’s voice is very close to his ear, and Merlin can’t help but shiver. “--we’re getting out of here. _Both_ of us. You hear me?”

His breath is hot on Merlin’s neck, but it helps calms down his rapid heart. He nods at Arthur, and the smile Arthur gives in return quiets his doubts. Merlin always loved his smiles however few they are. They made his nights in the dungeon not as dark. It’s a smile that gave Merlin hope for what the future could hold.

The footsteps fade away, and Arthur goes back to focus on the plan. After checking to see if the hallway was clear, the two of them sprint off. 

It’s not until they make it past the courtyard that things go downhill. Somehow, Cenred knew exactly when and where they would make their escape. He laughed as the two were dragged towards him, both struggling.

“I really do commend you for trying. Truly,” Cenred says sweetly. His eyes glint in a vicious victory and Merlin wishes he could just stab both his eyes out.

“But--” He leans down so he’s eye level with Arthur, and Merlin can’t help but struggle more. If Cenred hurts single hair on Arthur’s head, there will be no stopping Merlin, and Merlin wants to make sure that threat is received. “-- it seems you forgot one important factor.” He looks to Merlin with a crazed kind of glee and pulls out a pretty roll of parchment. “I intend to keep what’s mine.”

The parchment unrolls, and Merlin feels his blood freeze over. It’s his contract. That stupid, fucking contract Cenred made him sign all those years ago. Oh, how he wishes he could burn it into smithereens.

“You remember this lovely deal we made, right?” He waves it in front of Merlin’s face, taunting him. Merlin can see the scribbles that made up his signature and he hated it. 

“You see,” continues the bastard, “according to this, you work for me….for life! And, oh look at this part, any changes to your time spent working here must be consulted by me.” Cenred’s grin and his eyes narrowed into slits. Merlin could feel the power and danger radiating off of the king, and Merlin couldn’t help but shiver in fear. 

“So,” Cenred says softly, “looks like you violated our deal. Do you know what that means?” 

Distantly, he can see Arthur struggle against the guards holding him down, but all he can see is Cenred’s snake-like grin. He knows what the king means. Merlin’s been through this long enough to understand what will happen, and what will happen if he doesn’t behave soon. So, Merlin nods and can’t help but feel like vomiting when Cenred’s smile curls in satisfaction.

And they were so close, too.

Cenred snaps his fingers, and the guards move Arthur and Merlin back towards the dungeon. Arthur continues to struggle as the men manhandle him, but Merlin lets himself be dragged. Once tossed into their cells and left alone does Merlin relax

Arthur rages and kicks the bars holding his cell. He then huffs and sits down with a thump.

“Don’t worry, Merlin,” Arthur says, “I’m getting us out of here. We’re...We’re going to leave and go somewhere safe. Somewhere that monster can’t harm you.”

Merlin smiles softly looking up at the stoney ceiling. 

“Arthur,” Merlin starts, his voice a little wobbly, “if we don’t make it out of here--”

“We will! Merlin don’t- don’t think that,” his voice ends in a hoarse whisper and Merlin can’t help but frown. 

“I’m sorry.”

Arthur huffs.

“No apology is necessary, Merlin,” he grumbles.

“But do you still accept it?” Merlin can't help but ask.

Arthur is silent, stewing probably. He never liked it when Merlin apologized for things like this. But is it not Merlin’s fault that all their plans seem to fail? Every time they try, he always knows. Always. It’s not fair. It’s not fair on Arthur who deserves better than this. Deserves the escape more than him anyway.

“Stop moping, Merlin, I am getting us out. Contract be damned.”

“Always the optimist, aren’t you?” Merlin asks with a sad smile.

“You were too.”

They fall into a comfortable silence after that. Both exhausted from tonight’s events. It takes Merlin some time to sleep, so he watches as Arthur’s chest rises and falls to provide him some comfort in this cold place.

_You were too._

Yeah….he was, wasn’t he.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadah! *jazz hands* did I do pain right?
> 
> Anyway, I wrote too much for this, so I might post some more later. Probably when merthur week is over.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, leave a judos and/or a comment!


End file.
